Como conquistar a un chico Aries? CodyXSierra
by ximsol182
Summary: Consejos para una fangirl para conquistar al chico de sus sueños: un chico alegre y dinamico...sin ningun interes por ella "Ah, te amo Cody!" "Sierra, no, alejate!"


**Disclaimer:** La fabulosa saga de Drama Total (o sea desde Isla del Drama hasta Drama Total Gira Mundial) no es mio

**Pareja:** El geek y la fangirl alias CodyxSierra alias Coderra (onesided)

**Dato:** Solo se sabe que Cody es Aries, así q por eso se me ocurrió la idea para este fic

* * *

><p><strong>Como conquistar a un Aries-Coderra<strong>

**Un Aries es una persona llena de energía y entusiasmo. ****Son listos, dinámicos, seguros de sí y suelen demostrar entusiasmo hacia las cosas.**

Ella era una gran fanática de Isla del Drama. Ahora estaban dando los últimos episodios. Para ser más específicos, era el episodio en el que mostraban los videos de las audiciones.

_Un cierto chico castaño de 16, cuya apariencia infantil lo hacia parecer menor de lo que verdad era, se encontraba en su cuarto, prendiendo la cámara para empezar con su video de la audición. Tomó un teclado mientras empezaba a cantar_

_"Si sabes que es así cuando no estas aquí! Yo me siento tan mal que me duele respirar…!"_

_En eso otra voz lo interrumpió_

_"Cody! Que te he dicho de hacer ruido!"_

_"Lo siento, papá!" En eso se volteó a la cámara con una sonrisa juguetona "El no entiende, pero algún día seré una súper estrella. Aun mas grande que…" _

Y se cortó la grabación, pasando al video de los demás campistas participantes. Pero a Sierra no le importaba.

-Cody es demasiado lindo. Algún día yo estaré ahí también!-dijo ella, emocionada a su madre, quien prácticamente no la veía por prestar atención al anfitrión del programa, Chris McLean.

**Los Aries suelen tener un libido sexual alto y aman con gran pasión. Tanto que, a veces, se equivocan en sus primeras relaciones y les cuesta encontrar el amor de su vida. **

Apenas llegó a la isla, se había enamorado a primera vista de la chica gótica, Gwen. Sin embargo ella no lo vea así, es mas, lo veía como una molestia. Además ella estaba interesada en el chico guapo y popular guitarrista, Trent. Pero eso no iba a hacer que Cody desista! El estaba convencido de que era uno de los chicos más buenazos de todos los 22 campistas de Isla del Drama. O al menos así le parecía a el. Ahora tenían que viajar en canoas hasta una cierta isla, aparentemente embrujada, como su nuevo reto. Podían ir en parejas así que esa era su gran oportunidad. Logró detener que Gwen y Trent remaran juntos y que ella vaya con el. Ella no quería, pero a el no le importaba. Estaban remando juntos ahora, no?

-Quieres...salir conmigo alguna vez?

-No-dijo ella, sin interés

-Que tal el viernes por la noche?-insistió el

-Ah...No

-El sábado me parece bien. Que tal el sábado?-insistió mas

-No voy a salir contigo jamás!-gritó ella, realmente incomodada. No le gustaba para nada. Tal vez era sus aires de autosuficiencia, su actitud inmadura o su apariencia infantil. Sea lo que sea, no le gustaba para nada.

-Bueno, bueno...cielos-suspiró el. De pronto volvió a insistir-Y el domingo esta descartado?

Eso era demasiado. Irritada, le dio un remazo en la parte baja. Con eso lo calló.

-De acuerdo! Tal vez ella no esta aun lista para el Codemeister!-pensaba el, con aires de autosuficiencia.

Pero ella nunca llegó. Estuvo con Trent, terminó y luego estuvo con ese delincuente Duncan. Y el? Una sexy pero extraña acosadora dos temporadas después! Al menos aun tenia de consuelo el brassiere de Gwen.

**Un Aries suele ser honesto y directo en sus relaciones personales y es muy buen amigo de sus amigos, aunque a veces pueden ser irritables y herir las sensibilidades de los demás. Aprovecha su honestidad y capacidad para ser directo. No te andes con rodeos **

Sierra estaba desconsolada! Cody haba votado por ella para que la eliminaran del programa. Al final el eliminado había sido alguien más, pero eso no le importaba. Después de todo lo que había hecho por el, desde ayudarlo en todo y demostrarle su amor. El no lo veía así: solo una serie de acosos, besos forzados y innecesaria ayuda. Pero entonces por que el se sentía tan mal? Era culpa?

Su siguiente reto que Chris les había dejado era en Paris. Pero Sierra seguía deprimida y hasta molesta con el. Tenia que arreglarlo. Decidió llevarla a cenar a la luz de las velas junto a la Torre Eiffel...bueno, la verdad era un montaje y en verdad estaban afuera del museo de Louvre. Además la intención es lo que cuenta, no?

-Mira! No es romántico? Una bonita vista, todas tus comidas preferidas…bueno, mis preferidas. Pero te vi comer estas cosas de mi plato antes

Sierra seguía deprimida y enfadada, pero el no hizo caso. El simple hecho de tener una chica obsesionada con el, le daba en cierta forma un aire de suficiencia. Se sentía tan bien! Además se iba a quitar la culpa que sentía en ese momento. Sacó una botella y la descorchó con gracia. El corcho le cayó a Sierra en la cara, pero ella ni se inmutó.

-No es divertido porque solo lo haces porque tienes que hacerlo!

Esta revelación tomó a Cody desprevenido, aunque sabia que era cierto. El montaje tras suyo cayó con estrepito, igual que sus esperanzas.

**Tu lenguaje debe ser directo, provocativo y desafiante. Pero no seas agresiva y mantén una distancia física.**

Ahora en el nuevo reto tenían que ir a las Cataratas del Niágara en unos botes ridículos de cisne. Lo peor era que el maldito Chris los había mandado al cauce del rio en el que iban a caer directamente a las cataratas. En medio del pánico, todos empezaron a prometer que harían cosas que no harían ni muertos. Cody fue uno de ellos.

-Si vivimos dejare que Sierra me bese!

Duncan lo miró espantado

-Que? Como si fuéramos a lograrlo-se excusó el menor. Pero no sabia lo que había ocasionado. Apenas escuchó esto, la morena empezó a chillar de la emoción.

-YO QUIERO MI...BESO!

En menos de unos minutos, ella se encontraba pedaleando el bote y todos estaban a salvo. Sierra se acercó al inconsciente joven el, con ojos enamorados.

-No te preocupes, Cody. Restaurare tu respiración y salvaré tu vida

-Mi respiración esta muy bi...-pero fue interrumpido por los labios de la morena posándose en los de el, disfrutando todo a su paso.

Después de esto, Sierra chillaba de la emoción. No podía creerlo. Había logrado darle un beso! Era el mejor día de su vida, además de cuando lo conoció en persona, claro…

Por otro lado, un asqueado Cody vomitaba en el confesionario.

**Intenta iniciar una relación cuando Aries esté en plena vena optimista y entonces, llevados por su naturaleza intentarán hacer las cosas rápidamente y de forma más fácil.**

Ella aun recordaba lo que el le había dicho esa vez, varados en medio de la nada y sin nada para llegar a Hawai, donde seria el siguiente reto.

_-Sabes? Cuando te conocí pensé que solo eras mi fanática numero 1. Pero ahora…_

_Sierra se iba emocionando. Al fin el entendía cuanto o amaba y cuantas cosas había hecho por el!_

_-…eres una verdadera amiga_

Amiga…Al menos habían quedado como mejores amigos. Pero solo necesitaba esforzarse más. Demostrarle que lo quería en verdad, y no como una fanática. Bueno tal vez un poco, tal vez…

-Sierra! Deja de manosearme!-gritó Cody entre sonrojado e incomodado. Inconscientemente ella le habia estado tocando el trasero.

-Lo siento, Codykins-rió ella mientras lo cargaba en vilo, nadando mientras escapaban de la erupción del volcán de Hawái, con todos los demás participantes.

**Tienen una energía envidiable que a veces les lleva a ser agresivos, inquietos, argumentativos, tercos. **

-Me siento acosado!–se quejaba el castaño, quien solo quería ir a visitar a Gwen-Hace mucho que no la veo. Y todo es tu culpa

-A ella no le agradas, Codykins.

-Pero tampoco me dejaste ir a visitar a Heather el mes pasado!

-Ella es malvada!

-Si, pero reconozco que es mas amable ahora. Todo se debe a ese maldito Alejandro. Me alegra que se haya desfigurado en ese volcán. Ahí le va su karma.

-Como sea. No quiero compartirte con nadie.

-Y tu quien te crees que eres para mandarme así? No eres mi madre. Ni siquiera estamos juntos! Ya no aguanto mas esta tontería! No sabes cuanto te detesto! Acosadora!-se quejó el.

La mirada de la morena se pone borrosa mientras sale corriendo llorando de la habitación. Cody sabe que se ha sobrepasado de nuevo. Después de todo ella lo quiere. Pero…es que a veces era tan molesta! El quería tener una amiga como ella pero ella le pedía amor. No podía ser así.

Sierra seguía llorando, detrás de su puerta. El podía oírla a kilómetros. Se acercó delicadamente hacia ella y trató de sonreír.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa. Me perdonas?

La pelimorada vacila un segundo, para luego dar un chillido y abrazar al castaño, cuyo rostro chocó contra los pechos de ella, por el abrazo. Cody se levantó rápidamente.

-Bueno. Entonces iré a ver a Noah.

-Con ese tonto no!

-Por que? Es un hombre!

-De todas formas! No quiero!

Y la discusión vuelve a empezar.

**Si quieres conquistar un Aries tienes que aprender aprovechar la impulsividad de este signo. Esto requiere estar en el momento y el sitio adecuado, por lo que tendrás que compartir estos, no te quedará otra opción. **

-Oh, Codykins!

-Y ahora que, Sierra?

-Di _'A~' – _dijo ella, feliz, mientras extendía su mano, llena de dulces. Tenía toda una cesta llena de coloridas golosinas. Al castaño se le iluminaron los ojos, pero en eso recordó que Sierra era Sierra. No podía tener buenas intenciones. A lo mejor acababa en otro intento de matrimonio o beso forzado. Rápidamente le quitó la cesta.

-Puedo comerlos yo solo, gracias.

-Buaa! Cody no me quiere!-dijo ella, haciendo falsos pucheros-Mi querido Codykins es muy malo!

De nuevo lo invadía ese sentimiento de culpa que ella tan bien le colocaba.

-Esta bien. Dame uno.

-SIII!-chilló ella, abrazándolo mientras lo sofocaba con sus pechos mientras el hacia muecas de disgusto. Un minuto después ella estaba dándole de comer dulces en la boca. Y al otro minuto, ella lo estaba besando a la fuerza. Cody sabia que eso pasaría, pero en cierta forma, ya se había acostumbrado a la situación (o resignado)

**No le digas a un Aries lo que debe hacer, simplemente pídele que lo haga contigo.**

Cody se encontraba suspirando y pensando en Gwen. Ojala ella supiera que la había amado por las 3 temporadas completas, a pesar de que ella no le hacia ni caso y había estado con Duncan y Trent. Con un poco de suerte se le declararía y aceptaría ser su novia. Y tal vez luego le pediría llegar a la otra base y…

-Cody!-se oyó una voz chillona, que definitivamente no era de Gwen-Hagamos la prueba del amor!

-Que?

**Tranquilízalo. Aunque aparentan ser muy seguros de sí mismos, tienen un gran temor a ser rechazados. Los amantes Aries necesitan conocer que estas totalmente  
>con ellos...<strong>

-Duncan, estamos en la vía pública-decía cierta gótica, apartando las manos de su novio punk-Ahora no

-Es solo un beso, Gwen. No te pongas como Courtney.

-De acuerdo-sonrió ella mientras ambos se besaban. Estaban tan felices que no habían notado que cierto chico escuálido y pequeño los veía. Estaba triste.

-Ahhh…Gwen. Mi amor es tan profundo. Por que no entiendes como me siento?

Estaba tan absorto y decepcionado que no vio que cierta chica pelimorada obsesionada con el estaba detrás suyo.

-Cody…-dijo ella, tratando de no explotar de la ira al ver a su querido Codykins ver a esa gótica-Se que no vas a dejar de amar a Gwen tan fácilmente, pero quiero que seas que yo siempre te voy a querer.

El castaño no respondió. Siguió mirando a la pareja un rato más, antes de voltear hacia donde estaba ella. Sonrió débilmente, tratando de no preocuparla.

-Eso ya lo se, Sierra

La aludida sonrió son esas sonrisas psicóticas de fangirl que solo ella sabia hacer

-AL FIN!-chilló ella, brincando y aventándosele encima con todo su peso al espantado joven.

-No, quítate por favor! Sierra! Noo!

**Con los Aries hay que ser enérgico. Variedad, espontaneidad y entusiasmo son claves para mantenerlo Aries satisfecho. Hay que recordar que los pertenecientes a este signo se aburren fácilmente. Y el sexo es "el entretenimiento de Aries". Así que prepárate para que sea ¡un buen show! **

Definitivamente iba a hacerlo! Después de todo ella era su fan numero 1. Sabia todo sobre el! Incluyendo sus medidas y sus zonas sensibles y demás. Ahora iba a demostrarlo, ya que se encontraban haciéndolo en casa de Geoff! Que por que estaban ahí? Pues todos saben que Geoff es un fiestero incurable, además quiso hacer una gran fiesta para celebrar que había acabado Drama Total Gira Mundial e invitó a todo el mundo, hasta invitó a Heather. A Alejandro y Ezekiel no los encontraron...

Todos habían terminado emborrachándose a más no poder. Aprovechando que Owen tragaba pizzas y que todos los demás lo estaban animando, Sierra aprovechó para llevarse a Cody, quien estaba medio inconsciente. Ya en un cuarto apartado lo fue desvistiendo, chillando descontroladamente cada vez que le sacaba una prenda. Los besos forzados aumentaban en la boca de el mientras la temperatura iba subiendo.

-Sierra, por favor detente. Ya te dije que solo somos amigos!-se excusó el castaño, sabiendo a donde quería ir a parar ella

-Creí que habías dicho mejores amigos-dijo ella, casi sin oírlo, mirando embelesada el cuerpo escuálido de este. Pero para ella era un dios.

-Si, lo somos. Pero hay que dejar pasar el tiempo para que nos conozcamos más. Entiendes?

-SII! Aun hay esperanzas para el Coderra!-chilló ella mientras se posicionaba en frente del el y se introducía. Ella captó la mirada asustada de su acompañante.

-No te preocupes. Seré muy cuidadosa y te daré todo mi amor, Codykins!

El desvió la mirada, avergonzado, dejando que Sierra tome la iniciativa.

Para el, ella ya no era su acosadora fan numero 1

Solo una amiga suya, obsesionada con el

-Te amo, Cody. Y si tu no sientes lo mismo, yo siempre estaré contigo

-Sierra…

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ah! Mi primer fic d Drama Total! Con una de mis parejas favoritas (q me recuerda al SonicxAmy, PuccaxGaru y RusiaxBielorrusia x razones obvias XD)

_Reviews, please?_


End file.
